Snowstorm
by hallucigenia sparsa
Summary: Ashley and Miranda are stranded in a remote power plant and try to make the most of it. Originally posted on tumblr.


_A/N: Written as a Christmas present for rsek on tumblr in 2013. So sorry I only got around to posting it now!_

* * *

"I can't believe we missed Christmas for this."

Miranda barely heard Ashley over the howling gale. She squinted, trying to see where the other woman was, but all she could see was flying snow.

"I know you", she disagreed. "If you could have anything for Christmas, you would still wish for a raid on a secret bioweapons facility."

Ashley considered for a moment. "You're probably right."

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

They approached the silent building cautiously, staying low and under the cover of rocks and snowdrifts. They were wearing heavily insulated armour that blocked their heat signatures and acted as camouflage, but the snowstorm they had been using as cover was now blowing with such force that they could barely walk upright. Miranda crouched by the door and made quick work of the lock.

The heavy door swung open, revealing a dark empty corridor. The women proceeded cautiously, holding their guns at the ready. Strangely, they could not detect any real security system. A couple of cameras tracked their movement in the empty corridors, but other than that there was... nothing.

The complex, ostensibly a geothermal power plant, appeared both perfectly harmless and utterly empty. They toured the actual power plant facility and then the main building, which housed a few offices, a number of bedrooms and, finally, a common room. The common room had sofas, a kitchenette and a large vidscreen. There was a potted plant in a corner with a string of Christmas lights wrapped around it, as well as other evidence of a recent Christmas party. A card on the kitchenette counter read _Happy holidays! See you next year!_

"This does not look like a bioweapons facility", Ashley remarked, picking up a used plastic cup.

"Maybe", Miranda replied, "but it would not be the first time something appeared completely innocent. Let's check for secret entrances."

Two hours later it became completely clear that the place was indeed as innocent as a power plant ever could be. The most incriminating thing they'd found was someone's porn stash and some booze in a janitor's closet. They made their way back to the common room, where Miranda flopped down on the sofa. Outside the storm was raging at full blast.

"I can't believe this. The intel was supposed to be good."

"Well, there are other power plants on this planet", Ashley sighed. "And the next one."

"If we hurry, we might be able to check them out later today."

"Are you sure?" Ashley glanced at her sceptically. "It's getting dark out there."

Miranda checked her instruments.

"Okay, the ATV is about one kilometre away. What's the wind speed at the moment?"

Ashley grimaced. "35 metres per second."

"And the storm is supposed to last for another... twelve hours, was it?"

"Yeah."

As if on cue, the wind howled in the eaves like some prehistoric beast. Both women shuddered at the thought of walking and driving in that weather.

"Well, it could be worse", Ashley said cheerfully and began rummaging through the cupboards. "At least we have food and shelter." She held up a tin. "Salt pork?"

"I'm not eating meat from a tin", Miranda stated firmly and began pulling on her hood and gloves. "I'm going up to the tower to see if I can contact some passing shuttle."

"I doubt there'll be many flying in this weather", Ashley said. "Not with the perfect storm covering half the hemisphere."

"Well, I'll try anyway", Miranda snapped a bit more irritably than she'd meant to. She was angry about the bad intel. She had thought the information was genuine. Her sources weren't often wrong, and she considered herself an expert on vetting information. This was unbelievable. She was still seething when she opened the hatch and stepped outside.

The wind was so powerful it almost swept her off her feet. The link tower was only some twenty metres away from the main building, but it still took her the better part of ten minutes to reach it and another twenty to change the settings and call for help, but to no avail. All she could hear was static and she doubted the tower was broadcasting properly, either. By then she had lost almost all feeling in her fingers, insulated suit or no, so she packed up her equipment and hurried back inside. It was nearly dark and it was lucky she could even see the green emergency light at the door.

When she made it back to the common room she almost exclaimed in surprise. Ashley

had turned on the lights on the potted plant, arranged some food on a tray and made them a nest on the floor out of pillows, blankets and some spare mattresses.

"Finally", she said to Miranda. "I was starting to worry. I take it you didn't get us a taxi?"

"Nothing", Miranda sighed. "The whole thing is either frozen solid or something's come off in the storm. But what's all this?" she smiled.

"I know this isn't exactly a luxury resort", Ashley grinned. "But we have a Christmas tree, a very nice dinner or at least an evening snack, and mulled wine. It could be worse."

"That's a ficus", Miranda pointed out.

"It's green", Ashley shrugged. "And it has lights. Good enough for me."

"Fair enough", Miranda conceded. Despite all, she was starting to feel much better. Ashley noticed the change in her mood and patted the pillow next to her. Miranda sat down and Ashley handed her a steaming mug filled with something fragrant and spicy.

"Even if we have to stretch our imagination a bit with other things, this, however, is the genuine article. Red wine, cloves and cinnamon. The essence of Christmas."

Miranda sniffed at the drink and took a small sip. It tasted excellent.

"There's also biscuits and cheese," Ashley went on. "And now, the grand finale." She turned on the vidscreen with a flourish. The screen came to life, showing a rather fake-looking flickering campfire. Miranda laughed out loud.

"It's either that or porn", Ashley explained. "Mind you, I thought I saw one Christmas-themed film back there..."

"It's perfect", Miranda assured her and proved her point by planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I've been so grumpy. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Miranda", Ashley replied with a smile.

"I'll make sure you'll get your raid next year."

"I know you will", Ashley laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
